Episodio de Halloween
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Una noche de Halloween entre los amigos, con una visita inesperada.


**Saludos comunidad de Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, vengo a presentar este fanfic, planeaba hacerlo un especial de Halloween, pero no quise esperar y aquí se los adelanto, ¿Por qué? Me aficiono a varios fics especiales de la época, además si vieron el anime se darán cuenta que no hubo episodio de Halloween, se saltaron del verano (episodio 7) hasta la navidad (episodio 10), y no pudimos ver a nuestros protagonistas celebrando la noche de Halloween. Bueno sin más que decir aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

El día era 24 de Octubre, 1 semana para la noche de brujas, en la escuela estaban los niños decorando calabazas, todos decorando calabazas, todos, menos Kanna quien solo veía confundida a sus compañeros cortar las calabazas.

"_¿Por qué cortan estas frutas enormes? ¿Por qué cortarlas cuando se pueden comer? ¿Es alguna especie de ritual? Eso explicaría por qué los humanos decoraron todos sus casas con brujas y monstruos_" –pensó ella, al final decidió sacarse la duda y fue con su fiel amiga y enamorada, Riko- "Saikawa" –llama la atención de la niña quien corta una calabaza

"¿Qué sucede Kanna-chan?"

"¿Por qué están cortando estas frutas enormes?"

"¿Por qué lo hacemos?" –preguntó confundida de que Kanna no sepa que es por el Halloween, y que tampoco sepa el nombre de esas frutas- "pues estas frutas enormes se llaman calabazas"

"¿Calabazas?"

"Si, ¿De donde vienes no tienen calabazas?" -preguntó con curiosidad

"Si, pero no son de ese color"

"Ah pues, aquí son anaranjadas como en todo el mundo, a veces son amarillas" –explicó- "y las cortamos porque es Octubre mes de Halloween"

"Halloween, ¿Es alguna especie de ritual demoníaco?" –preguntó Kanna

Riko se sorprendió aún más- "¿No sabes qué es el Halloween? Kanna-san me sorprende las pocas cosas que deben de haber en la isla de donde vienes" –dijo Riko- "el Halloween es una fiesta que se celebra cada año, donde las personas se disfrazan y van de puerta en puerta de cada casa a pedir dulces"

"¿Se disfrazan y piden dulces?" –se sorprende de dicha respuesta de su amiga- "¿Y esas personas te regalan dulces?"

"Si Kanna-chan, solo debes decir las palabras "dulce o travesura" y es todo, bueno hay quienes no quieren darnos dulces, así que les hacemos una travesura, y está permitido hasta que termine el Halloween, mientras que no sea nada que haga daño grave"

"¿Puedes hacer vandalismo y nadie te dice nada? Como la expiación"

"… ¿La qué?"

"De donde yo vengo cada año se hace noche de expiación, cada crimen es legal, incluso el homicidio"

Riko puso una cara como de trauma al oír eso- "… vaya… que… interesante tu lugar de origen, creo que hicieron películas de eso" –dijo y se relaja después de sacudir su cabeza- "en fin algunos niños van con sus padres o en compañía de amigos, yo por lo general voy con mi madre y mi sirvienta, papá suele ocuparse"

"Ooohhhh… ¿Saikawa te gustaría que te acompañemos Tohru-sama y yo? Quiero conocer este festejo" –preguntó

No cabe decir que Riko se puso muuuy roja por esa respuesta de parte de su amiga e interés amoroso.

"Aaaahhhhh, m-m-me gu-gus-tar-ía K-k-anna-c-ch-an" –dijo nerviosa

"Muchas gracias Saikawa" –la abraza- "eres la mejor"

Cuando sintió el calor de su amiga y las palabras "eres la mejor" sonar en su cabeza Riko se enrojeció y gritó feliz con manos en las mejillas, y el típico corazón en su boca.

* * *

**Ahora el intro: watch?v=U_ARXrhHR_A**

* * *

En la casa de Kobayashi se encontraba Tohru conviviendo junto con sus amigos Lucoa y Fafnir bebiendo té.

"Entonces luego de tantos fallos y de que estuve a punto de romper el control logré vencer por fin a Artorias" –dijo Fafnir con su clásico tono frío y siniestro

"Solo hablas de videojuegos Fafnir-san, ¿No tienes algo más interesante que contar?" –preguntó Tohru

"¿Más interesante que eso? Lo dudo"

"Yo enseñé a Shōta-kun un nuevo hechizo y lo practicó, aún no lo perfecciona" –dijo Lucoa

La puerta del departamento se abre y entran Kanna y Riko con calabazas en las manos.

"Llegamos" –dijo Kanna seguida de Riko, y Shōta quien decidió ir con ellas sabiendo que Lucoa estaba en casa de Kobayashi

"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Kanna?" -preguntó Tohru

"Hoy aprendí sobre el Halloween y me gustaría festejarlo" –dijo Kanna

"¿Halloween, qué es eso?" -preguntó Tohru con curiosidad

"Investigué eso, Halloween también conocido como noche de brujas, es una celebración moderna resultado del sincretismo originado por la cristianización de la fiesta del fin de verano de origen celta llamada Samhain" –explicó Fafnir- "el día se celebra siempre el fin de este mes y se asocia a menudo con los colores naranja, negro y morado y está fuertemente ligado a símbolos como la linternas de Jack. Las actividades típicas de Halloween son el famoso dulce o travesura y las fiestas de disfraces, además de las hogueras, la visita de casas encantadas, las bromas, la lectura de historias de miedo y el visionado de películas de terror"

"Linternas de Jack, hicimos unas en la escuela, miren la que hice" –mostró el rostro que cortó en su calabaza

"Oye, ¿Esa esa es Kanna?" –preguntó Tohru viendo que Riko cortó la calabaza dándole la forma del rostro humano de Kanna

Riko se sonrojó y la ocultó- "aaaahhhhh nooo ¿Có-cómo cre-e-en?" –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y la mirada desviada de la de Tohru

"Yo hice el clásico rostro de una calabaza" –dijo Shōta mostrando su calabaza

"¿Y tú que hiciste Kanna?" –preguntó Tohru

Kanna sin decir nada mostró su linterna, esta tenía cortada también su cabeza, pero a diferencia de la de Riko, este era la cabeza de su forma verdadera de dragón.

"Que linda, ¿Y por qué les dicen linternas de Jack?"

"Eso es por una leyenda de un granjero llamado Jack que engañó al diablo para que no se llevara su alma y lo logró, pero al morir tampoco pudo ir al cielo, así que quedó condenado a vagar por este mundo como un espíritu iluminando su camino con una linterna hasta buscar descanso, desde entonces la linterna de Jack es una linterna hecha de calabaza con una vela adentro, y ha sido un símbolo de Halloween para alejar a los demonios o malos espíritus" –dijo Fafnir y como en el anime cada cosa que cuenta se muestran imágenes en el fondo

"Espera, ¿Dijiste alejar a los demonios?" –preguntó Tohru

"Si, para proteger a nuestros seres amados"

Tohru suspiró de sorpresa. La escena cambia con Kobayashi y Elma caminando juntas hacia la casa de la 1ra, ambas tenían una expresión de cansancio combinada con frustración.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" –preguntó Elma

"No sé, lo pensaremos mejor en la casa" –ambas entraron a la casa, Kobayashi puso una mirada de sorpresa combinada con susto- "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

Había calabazas en cada rincón de la casa, por donde viera calabazas por todas partes, y lo más raro es que estas eran azules.

"¡Bienvenida Kobayashi-san!" –gritó Tohru alegre de ver a su patrona y enamorada, pero la vio con Elma- "… Elma" –dijo con tono frío, y con un aura negra a su alrededor, los celos

"¡Tohru qué pasa aquí ¿De dónde salieron todas estas calabazas?!" –preguntó Kobayashi alterada

"Las traje de casa, haré linternas de Jack, no quiero que te atrapen los demonios" –dijo sonando seria y autoritaria, pero a la vez preocupada

"Tohru, esa es solo una superstición, no hay demonios de los cuáles preocuparnos"

"Excepto el… Fukushu" –dijo Shōta sonando aterrador, Riko se había ido a su casa hace poco, su hermana había ido por ella

"Por favor eso es una leyenda" -dijo Kobayashi

"¿Fukushu?" -dijo Tohru algo confundida- "me suena"

"¿Qué es el Fukushu?" -preguntó Elma

"Solía ser un honorable samurái, pero fue corrompido por magia oscura y transformado en demonio por una criatura, y mató a su familia en una noche de Halloween, lo sentenciaron a muerte por ese crimen, desde entonces cada noche al año su espíritu aparece en la noche de Halloween y asesina a los inocentes" –explicó Shōta

"¿En Halloween? Entonces iré por más calabazas" –dijo Tohru a punto de irse

"Tohru no" -Kobayashi la detuvo- "el Fukushu es solo una leyenda urbana"

"Pero hay gente que ha asegurado verlo" –dijo Shōta

"Si, como así hay gente que ha asegurado haber visto al monstruo del lago Ness y él tampoco es real"

"¿Monstruo del lago Ness? Creo que te refieres a Nessi-san" –dijo Elma

"¡¿Qué, el monstruo es real?!" –preguntó una sorprendida Kobayashi

"No es un monstruo, es un dragón marino de la facción armonía, vino a este mundo hace muchos años para estudiar la cultura, pero decidió quedarse porque ese profundo lago lo vio como un lugar tranquilo donde nadie puede molestarlo"

"… Bueno, pero aun así el Fukushu no es real así que no son necesarias tantas calabazas solo se van a pudrir"

"Kobayashi-san las calabazas zafiro no se pudren, y tienen propiedades sorprendentes; además de ser más deliciosas que las calabazas normales, si las linternas ordinarias alejan a los demonios estas te mantendrán segura" –dijo segura de sí misma

"… Bueno si son tan ricas como dices y que no se pudren supongo que nos pueden durar para comer pastel de calabaza hasta que resolvamos nuestro dilema" –dijo señalándose a si misma y a Elma

"¿Dilema cuál dilema?" –preguntó Tohru

"Kobayashi-senpai y yo perdimos nuestros empleos" -dijo Elma, respondiendo por Kobayashi

"¡¿Perdieron sus qué...?!" –exclamó sorprendida

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó Kanna

"Mi padre va a vender la empresa, que es donde Kobayashi-san y Elma-san trabajan" –dijo Shōta

"Así es, el nuevo dueño planea cerrarla y muchos de los que trabajamos ahí seremos despedidos" –dijo Kobayashi después de acostarse en su sofá y hundir el rostro ahí

"Técnicamente no es el nuevo dueño aún, no hasta que tramiten los papeles y eso será a inicios del siguiente mes" -explicó Shōta

"No puedo perder el trabajo, ya estaba aprendiendo a usar la computadora y sin el dinero no puedo pagar el alquiler, y peor la comida" –dijo Elma muy preocupada

"Kobayashi-san no puedes perder tu trabajo, yo podría darle una… charla corta a ese comprador" –dijo tronando sus dedos, que sonaron como si se rompiera la columna vertebral

"No Tohru, lo menos que quiero es que mates a alguien" –dijo Kobayashi aún con el rostro hundido en el sofá entendiendo lo que su sirvienta quiso decir y levanta la cabeza de la almohada- "ya veremos cómo resolverlo, pero por ahora tengo la semana libre"

"¿Enserio?" –dijo Kanna con los ojos brillosos- "Kobayashi, ¿Quieres salir con nosotros en Halloween?"

"¿Halloween? ah no sé Kanna-chan, no he celebrado Halloween desde que tenía 15, y no tuve muchos amigos en la juventud así que nunca fui a fiestas"

"Por favor Kobayashi, será divertido" –puso ojitos tiernos

Kobayashi no se podía resistir a la mirada tierna de la pequeña dragona, al final suspiró con pesadez y vuelve a hundir el rostro en el sofá.

"Ok iré, total tal vez necesite un poco de diversión para olvidar mi problema"

"¿Qué es Halloween?" –preguntó Elma

"Es una fiesta anual donde las personas se disfrazan, van de casa en casa y pides dulces a las personas" -respondió Kanna

"Ah parece algo muuuuun momento" -se dio cuenta de lo que Kanna dijo y se emociona- "¡¿Ellos nos dan dulces? ¿Regalados?!" –a la dragona marina le brillaron los ojos cuando oyó eso- "¡¿Están locos?!"

"Esos dulces tienen un precio Elma, concéntrate en el problema" -dijo Kobayashi aun con la cara hundida en la almohada

"¿Y dónde está Takiya?" –preguntó Fafnir- "porque supongo que este problema también le debería afectar"

"Así es y por eso fue a embriagarse para liberar tensión, yo quise ir pero si pierdo mi trabajo debo conservar lo que tengo hasta que consiga otro"

"Yo me anoto a la noche, cualquier fiesta donde regalen golosinas es la fiesta para mi" -dijo Elma con entusiasmo y alzando el puño

"Es en 1 semana; debes usar disfraz" –dijo Kanna

* * *

******* - v**** - vv*** - vvv** - vvvv* - vvvvv**

* * *

Kanna, Kobayashi y Tohru se encontraban decorando algunas de las calabazas zafiro de Tohru haciendo linternas; cortándolas con cuchillos.

"Ya terminé" –dijo Kobayashi y muestra su calabaza, le había cortado la base de abajo a manera de casco, con 2 ojos furiosos, una nariz triangular y una boca con largos colmillos, pero solo era la mandíbula inferior debido a que no tenía la base y se la coloca como máscara- "soy el jinete sin cabeza" -dijo haciendo una voz como fantasma

"Yo también terminé, mírala" –dijo Kanna mostrando su calabaza, tenía la forma de una cabeza de monstruo con mueca de que está rugiendo

"Wow aterradora, pero necesitarás más para asustarme" –dijo Kobayashi acariciando la cabeza de Kanna

"Kobayashi-san terminé" –dijo Tohru mostrando su calabaza con entusiasmo, era una imagen de ambas Tohru y Kobayashi besándose, rodeadas por un corazón- "¿Te gusta? Dime que si"

Esa si le hizo hacer a Kobayashi una mueca de terror, con leves gemidos que no podía decir nada.

* * *

**Título del episodio: Capítulo 9.5: noche de Halloween (porque el anime no tuvo 1)**

* * *

Ya era noche de Halloween, todos quedaron de verse en casa de Kobayashi para ir en grupo a pedir dulces.

"Kobayashi-san, ¿A qué hora van a llegar?" -dijo Tohru impaciente, no usaba disfraz, pero si tenía las alas, la cola y los cuernos expuestos, como cuando fue a la comiket en el episodio 7

"Llegarán pronto" –preguntó Kobayashi, disfrazada como un aterrador espantapájaros, con un cuello y guantes adornados con paja, la ropa rasgada y saliendo paja de los huecos, con una guadaña de juguete en la mano y usaba la calabaza que talló como máscara- "oye esta calabaza huele bien"

"Es una calabaza zafiro, ¿Por qué no usas tu traje de sirvienta del armario?"

"Sabes que no lleno ese traje" -dijo sonrojada y viéndose el pecho, por suerte la máscara cubre su rostro- "quise conseguir 1 por internet pero costaban mucho, este disfraz era lo más barato que conseguí, hay que guardar el dinero, solo hasta que se resuelva mi problema, ¿Y tú disfraz?"

Tohru la señala con el dedo y con una mano en la cintura- "no necesito disfraz, así parece que doy la pinta" –dijo guiñándole un ojo

"… Bueno tienes un punto, ¡¿Kanna-chan estás lista?!" –preguntó a Kanna quien estaba en su habitación cambiándose las escamas para hacerse un disfraz

"¡Un momento, aún decido!" –dijo ella viendo un catálogo de disfraces para niñas

Tocan el timbre, Tohru fue a atender: eran Takiya y Fafnir, el 1ro disfrazado de Gokú, y el 2do disfrazado de Artorias de Dark Souls, con la espada y todo.

"Fafnir-san… y tú" –dijo Tohru saludando alegre a su amigo, pero al amigo de Kobayashi no tanto

"No quería perderme la oportunidad de pasar esta noche, y él no quería perderse la oportunidad de vestirse como Artorias" -dijo Takiya

"Fue un digno oponente, le doy mis respetos viéndome como él solo esta noche" –dijo Fafnir con su rostro oculto bajo el casco

"Pues son los 1os en llegar" –entran y Tohru cierra la puerta, pero al hacerlo suena el timbre- "wow que rapidez" –abre la puerta, eran Lucoa y Shōta, él disfrazado de soldado, con un rifle de paintball en la espalda, y ella con los cuernos descubiertos, vestida con un traje de azteca, pero muy revelador [el de esta imagen: ** i . pinimg originals / 38 / fa / 95 / 38 fa 95 b 3078202 e 30 cdaefbce 77 fecb 8 . jpg (todo junto)**], y era obvio que el joven mago andaría muy rojo y con la mirada desviada a su compañera dragón

"Llegamos para la fiesta" –dijo Lucoa tan feliz como siempre

"Lucoa-san, ¿Ese es tu viejo traje de diosa?" -preguntó Tohru

"Si, y aún me queda" –dijo tocando sus pechos- "¿A ti qué te parece Shōta-kun?" –se inclinó cerca suyo, sus pechos rebotaron con ese clásico sonido de rebote

"AAAHHHH, ALÉJALAS DE MI SUCUBO" –dijo tapándose los ojos con el rostro muy rojo

"Pero pasen pasen" –Tohru los invita a pasar y cierra la puerta, suena el timbre de inmediato- "enserio no se tardan" -ella abre

Era Riko acompañada de su madre, la pequeña castaña estaba vestida como bruja, con el rostro pintado de verde y con una escoba.

"¡Hola pobres mortales jijiji!" -dijo Riko imitando una voz de bruja

"¿Que te estás burlando?" -dijo Shōta sintiéndose ofendido ya que él es un mago

"No, gracias por traerme mamá"

"De nada Riko, diviértete con tus amigos, hasta mañana" -dijo la madre de Riko y se va, todos además de pedir dulces pasarán la noche en casa de Kobayashi

"¿Dónde está Kanna-chan?" -preguntó Riko

"Aún decide qué disfraz usar" -dijo Kobayashi con la pantalla mostrando a Kanna en su cuarto aún viendo el catálogo

Riko entra al departamento y Tohru cierra, pero en ese momento suena el timbre- "ay vaya enserio que no se tardan" -abre, era Elma la última de los invitados, quien al igual que Tohru, como disfraz usa su forma humano-dragón, con su cuerno y cola al descubierto, la ropa que usó cuando llegó a ese mundo, y su tridente- "Elma, si viniste"

"Obvio, no me iba a perder los dulces gratis" -dijo la leviatán entrando, Tohru cierra, pero al cerrar vuelve a abrir y se asoma afuera para ver si nadie más vendría, al estar segura cerró- "incluso traje un saco pequeño para guardar los dulces que me den" -dijo sacando un saco que al desdoblar todos se sorprendieron: era del tamaño de la cola de Tohru

"¿Ese es un saco pequeño?" -preguntó Kobayashi señalándolo

"Mmm..." -ella lo ve- "tienes razón Kobayashi-senpai, debí traer 1 más grande"

"¡No no no, ese está bien!" -dijo ella agitando los brazos- "solo hay que esperar a Kanna"

"¡Ya encontré un disfraz!" -oyeron su voz dentro del cuarto, luego un brillo sale de los bordes de la puerta, el brillo acaba y Kanna sale con su disfraz, un disfraz de Annabelle hecho de sus escamas como el disfraz de Fafnir, incluso se pintó el pelo y se cambió el peinado, la pintura de su rostro no era pintura, era su piel que también cambió- "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Aahhh" -fue todo lo que dijo Riko al verla, y se puso roja- "_aún viéndose aterradora se ve linda_" -dijo en sus pensamientos, gritó con las manos en las mejillas y el corazón en la boca

"Te ves linda Kanna-chan" -dijo Kobayashi acariciando el pelo de Kanna- "bueno ya estamos todos, iniciemos con los vecinos y luego saldremos a pedir dulces"

"¡¿Pues qué esperamos? Vamos!" -dijo Elma sacando a todos de empujones y la puerta se cierra

* * *

******* - 1**** - 1-*** - 1-1** - 1-1=* - 1-1=$**

* * *

Días antes de la noche de Halloween, Kobayashi, Tohru y Kanna se encuentran vendiendo algunas de las muchas calabazas que trajo Tohru, junto con pasteles de calabaza, adornando su pequeño puesto con linternas de Jack hechas de calabazas zafiro, el letrero decía "小林カボチャ (calabazas Kobayashi)".

Un cliente examina una de las calabazas- "¿Por qué ese color?" -preguntó

"Es una calabaza zafiro, son raras aquí pero comunes de donde yo vengo" -dijo Tohru- "pruebe un poco" -le da un cuadrito de pastel como muestra gratis

"Tohru, ¿Segura que no son venenosas?" -le preguntó Kobayashi en su oído

El cliente lo duda por un momento, pero después come, masca y traga, al tragar el cliente estuvo retorciéndose y gimiendo como si agonizara, Kobayashi se asustó y preocupó, pero de repente al cliente le brillan los ojos.

"Es el pastel de calabaza más rico que he probado"

Kobayashi se sorprende y prueba una de las muestras, la saborea con una mueca de duda y asco a la vez, para luego tragar.

"Están deliciosas" -dijo con un rostro de sorpresa

La escena cambia con una larga fila de gente comprando las calabazas y el pastel.

"¡Se venden como pan caliente!" -gritó Tohru dando calabazas

"¡Este dinero nos servirá por un largo tiempo!" -dijo Kanna dando pastel

"Debo admitirlo fueron una buena inversión" -dijo Kobayashi recibiendo el dinero

* * *

Tocaron al timbre de Sasakibe, y ella les abre.

"¿Si?" -preguntó al abrir y los ve

"¡Dulce o travesura!" -dijeron todos a la vez mostrando sus sacos, o cubetas de Halloween

"Mira nada más si son las vecinas, y vienen con amigos" -dijo ella amablemente- "¿Así que quieren dulces? Está bien esperen" -cierra la puerta, segundos después regresa con un bowl lleno de dulces- "1 para la espantapájaros" -le da a Kobayashi- "para la muñequita diabólica" -a Kanna- "para Gokú" -a Takiya- "para la brujita" -a Riko- "para la sirena" -a Elma creyendo que se disfrazó de sirena- "para la bailarina exótica" -a Lucoa creyendo que su traje era de bailarina, eso ofendió un poco a la ex diosa- "para el caballero" -a Fafnir- "para el soldadito" -a Shōta- "y para... ¿Qué se supone que eres Tohru-san?"

"Pues soy una sirvienta dragón" -dijo la verdad, pero como es Halloween Sasakibe pensó que eso era lo que estaba disfrazada así que le dio un dulce

"Que tengan buena noche" -dijo y cierra la puerta

Cada quien revisa lo que les dieron.

"Me dio una paleta jaja, y nadie me privará de mi sabroso saqueo" -dijo Elma desenvolviendo la paleta y se la come- "mmm... ya empiezo a adorar el Halloween" -dijo con la boca llena

Después visitaron a Yana, quien para Halloween usaba maquillaje como de Kiss.

"¡Dulce o travesura!"

"Pero si son Tohru y sus amigos" -dijo amablemente

"Oye Tohru, ¿Este es el que dices que su voz suena igual a la de Hades cuando machacaba a Hércules?" -preguntó Fafnir a Tohru y ella asiente- "sorprendente tratándose de un humano tan flacucho"

"Usé esa frase y me va bien con mi música" -les da dulces de leche a cada 1- "buenas noches" -cierra

Por último visitaron a Sone. Tocaron a su puerta y el hombre les abre unos segundos después.

"¡Dulce o travesura!"

"Las vecinas y compañía, me alegra verlas, ¿Cómo se la han pasado?"

"¿Quiere darnos dulces ya?" -preguntó Elma ya impaciente, a pesar de que el vecino apenas abrió

Sone se confunde, Tohru ríe nerviosa.

"Jeje, disculpe a mi... prima Sone-san, es muy... impaciente es un defecto" -dijo tomando los hombros de Elma

"Entiendo, bueno no tengo dulces, pero si galletas de durazno, yo mismo las hice" -toma un plato con una pila de galletas y les da una a cada 1, ya se iban a ir, pero los detiene- "espera, tú el vestido de armadura" -se refiere a Fafnir- "me gusta tu disfraz, ¿Puedo tomarte una foto para hacer una figura de madera?" -dijo tomando su teléfono

Fafnir voltea a ver a los demás, Takiya le asiente, el dragón suspira con pesadez y hace la pose de Artorias, colocando sus piernas en guardia y flexionadas, con el brazo flojo colgando entre sus piernas y con el otro brazo alzado con la espada descansando en su hombro, le toman la foto, Sone le agradece y cierra su puerta. La escena cambia 1hr después, con los protagonistas paseando por la ciudad con varios dulces, las que tenían más eran Lucoa y Elma.

"Increíble todos los dulces que tengo" -dijo Elma y fantasea con ella misma, nadando desnuda en un mar de dulces

"Si, pero considerando el cómo se los dieron..." -dijo Kobayashi

**Flashback**

Los chicos hicieron fila en una casa para que les dieran dulces, la última fue Lucoa.

"Dulce o travesura" -dijo con su mirada de siempre, pero al extender los brazos sus pechos rebotaron, el joven se deleitó por eso y con la mente en otro mundo le vacía el bowl en el saco

"Wow gracias" -dijo Lucoa, el chico le sonríe y cierra- "que amable me dio todos sus dulces"

"Que amable, si claro" -dijo Kobayashi sonando sarcástica

Elma se le acerca a Lucoa con el ceño fruncido- "¿Usando tu cuerpo tramposa?" -reclamó de que a Lucoa le dieran más dulces- "pues 2 pueden jugar ese mismo juego" -se va corriendo sola a la siguiente casa, toca el timbre, otro joven le abre

El chico se sorprende por lo siguiente:

"Dulce o travesura" -dijo Elma sonando seductora, y con una pose sexy enseñando el saco, al hacerlo sus pechos rebotan y suenan, pestañea rápidamente y le lanza un beso al aire

El chico se deleitó ante la belleza de Elma, y también sin pensarlo le vacía el bowl.

"Muchas gracias" -besa su mejilla y se va, el chico se desmaya

**Actualidad**

"Se le llama estrategia Kobayashi-senpai" -dijo Elma con ojos cerrados y alzando un dedo hablando como cerebrito

"Nada más no abuses, los niños también quieren que les den dulces y no tendrán si haces eso" -dijo Kobayashi

Llegan a la próxima casa y tocan el timbre.

"Espero que me den chocolates" -dijo Elma dando brinquitos con entusiasmo

La puerta se abre, y de ella sale un hombre calvo, de esos típicos hombres que te quieren lejos de su propiedad. En realidad es el ex jefe de Kobayashi, el que le gritaba en el episodio 5 y que Tohru lo hizo tropezar, y que al final el padre de Shōta despide, tenía rostro de pocos amigos, y una paleta en la boca que se saca para hablar.

"¡¿Qué quieren?!"

Al verlo Tohru quiso destruirlo, pero Kobayashi la detuvo tomando su hombro.

"Ahh... pues dulce o travesura señor" -dijo Riko enseñando su cubeta

"¿Tiene barras de chocolate, o besos?" -preguntó Elma

"¡Todos los años es lo mismo; vienen una bola de delincuentes juveniles a invadir mi propiedad solo para que les regale caramelos!" -se quejó el hombre

"Pues por supuesto, es Halloween" -dijo Shōta

"¡Pues no tengo caramelos!" -lo señaló con su paleta

Vieron confundidos la paleta en su mano, eso les hizo sospechar, así que se asomaron a su puerta y se sorprendieron, a los niños y a Elma les brillaron los ojos al ver varias cajas llenas de dulces de todo tipo, pero el grito del hombre los regresó a la Tierra.

"¡Largo de mi propiedad antes de que llame a la policía!" -cierra la puerta de golpe

"... ¿Vieron todos los dulces que él tenía? Y no nos quiso dar ni 1 que egoísta" -dijo Elma enojada

"Así es la vida Elma, no siempre obtienes lo que quieres" -dijo Kobayashi- "probaremos en otra casa"

"¡Espere Sra. mamá de Kanna!" -Riko la detuvo

"Niña tengo nombre"

"Si ya sé, pero creo que le habíamos dado 2 opciones: dulce o travesura"

"No entiendo" -dijo Lucoa

"A lo que se refiere la niña es que no nos quiso dar dulces" -dijo Tohru- "así que le haremos una travesura y yo tengo la travesura perfecta: tocaré a su puerta, y cuando salga lo partiré a la mitad"

"Si lo vas a hacer toma, te la presto" -dijo Fafnir ofreciéndole su espada

"¡Oigan esperen ustedes 2!" -los detuvo Kobayashi- "no quiero acabar en la cárcel porque los dragones se dieron varias libertades, esto no es su expiación anual aquí el homicidio es ilegal"

"Kobayashi-senpai tiene razón, pero yo conozco una buena broma" -dijo Elma frotando sus manos de modo malicioso y con una sonrisa que pone nerviosa a Kobayashi

"_Esto no me va a gustar_"

La escena cambia con Elma tocando el timbre y corre a gran velocidad a esconderse en un arbusto. El hombre salió ahora con 2 paletas en la mano.

"¡Nadie entiende que no tengo caramelos para estos...!" -dejó de hablar al dar unos pasos cuando se sintió atascado, miró confundido el suelo, estaba pegado en la alfombra de la entrada con pegamento- "¡¿Esto es una broma?!"

"¡Lo es, acribíllenlo!" -gritó Elma

Seguido Tohru, Lucoa, Kanna, Shōta, Fafnir y Riko salieron del arbusto y le lanzaron huevos, globos de agua, y Shōta lo fusiló con su rifle de paintball.

"¡Hey, esperen esperen no alto!" -gritaba escudándose con los brazos, los movimientos y el tener los pies pegados en el suelo lo hicieron caer al suelo con todo y alfombra- "¡Mocosos!"

"Eso le enseñará a tener dulces para los niños" -dijo Elma y ve a varios niños pasar por ahí y ver lo que pasó- "¡Vengan niños dulces gratis!"

Todos gritaron de emoción y entran a la casa del hombre, pisoteándolo a tomar todos los dulces que podían.

"¡AY Hey no AY pueden AY entrar a una AY casa AY ajena eso AY es AY allanamiento AY!" -se llevaron todo- "¡Bola de ladrones regresen!" -se fueron

Tohru revisó bien el patio del hombre luego de salir con los dulces- "¿No hay linternas de Jack? ¿Cómo espera protegerse de los demonios?" -se fue con los demás

"... ¿Demonios? Por favor esa es una tonta superstición los demonios no..." -dejó de hablar cuando una sombra se puso frente a él- "¿Y tú quién eres diabli...?" -no terminó al ver a la sombra extender 2 alas, y alzó los brazos, de donde salieron espadas- "¿Oye qué planeas hacer? Retrocede" -se le lanzó- "NOOOOO" -gritó mientras se ve un plano de la ciudad

Mientras el grupo recorría la ciudad, algunos reían por la travesura que hicieron.

"Él se lo buscó" -dijo Elma sacando un chocolate de su saco, lo desenvuelve y se lo come

"Apoyo que gente mala como él se les debe dar una lección, pero no apoyo que hagan ese tipo de travesuras alguien pudo salir lastimado, tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo Elma, después de todo eres de la facción armonía"

"Yo solo le pegué los pies eso no es daño grave, los otros fueron los que lo bañaron de cosas" -dijo comiéndose un malvavisco

Kobayashi vio a los demás dragones quienes revisaban sus dulces.

"_Es increíble cómo han avanzado; Tohru, ha aprendido las labores de sirvienta; Kanna, a pesar de no serlo actúa como toda una niña normal y todos la quieren; Lucoa... bueno ella se ha acostumbrado; Fafnir, hasta él, ya no odia tanto a los humanos; Elma, si aprende rápido a trabajar_" -dijo Kobayashi en su mente- "_mi vida cambió rotundamente, y puedo decir... que me gusta así_" -sonrió levemente, pero sintió una presencia, ella volteó la mirada y vio lo que parecía una sombra moverse rápido- "¿Qué...?" -decidió ignorarlo- "Shōta, ¿Hablaste con tu padre respecto a la venta de la compañía?"

"Si, la buena noticia es que lo convencí de no vender, la mala es que el comprador no quiere cancelar el contrato que firmó, y si no cancela la venta sigue"

"¿Qué? Pero necesito el empleo, ¿Cómo pagaré el departamento? ¿Dónde viviremos?"

"Tranquila Kobayashi-san, puedo conseguirnos un lugar en las montañas, pueden haber cuevas, sin no, puedo construir una cabaña para las 3, y por la comida no te preocupes, sé cocinar cualquier animal y planta"

"Tohru no soy una primitiva, solo hay que encontrarlo y convencerlo" -dijo y Tohru se le incendian los ojos- "pero de buena manera no la manera dragón" -Tohru apaga sus ojos y hace un puchero- "lo digo enserio, no quiero que destruyas a nadie, no destruyas a nadie"

"Está bien Kobayashi-san, lo que sea por ti" -dijo Tohru con un aire de entusiasmo y amor, lo que hizo suspirar con pesadez a su patrona

"Kobayashi-san, mira allá" -Shōta señaló a lo lejos a un hombre, canoso, como de 60, de esmoquin café y aspecto gringo, era gringo- "es el comprador"

Kobayashi quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con él, llamó la atención de Takiya y Elma para que los 3 hablaran con él, sin decir palabras les pidió ir con ella, ellos asintieron y fueron con él, seguidos por los niños y los dragones.

"Brayden-san" -Kobayashi llamó la atención del hombre quien voltea a verlos

"Vaya, es una de los desempleados de mi nueva compañía"

"Aún no se efectúa la compra así que aún no es de usted" -dijo Shōta

"Pequeño, deja hablar a los adultos, por favor" -le pidió Kobayashi amablemente, Shōta asiente y se regresa con los demás

"Kobayashi-san, ¿Él planea dejarte sin trabajo?" -dijo Tohru metiéndose, queriendo encender sus ojos, pero se reprime por la orden de su patrona y enamorada

"Tohru, él es Brayden Jones, un empresario estadounidense"

"Un placer, ¿Y quién es la rubia-anaranjada vestida de sirvienta?"

"Es Tohru, mi sirvienta"

"¿Te pagaban tan bien que contrataste muchacha? Pues a ver cuánto te dura sin pagarle"

"No necesito que me pague, me deja vivir con ella y eso es suficiente" -reclamó Tohru

"Tohru ve con los demás déjanos esto a Takiya, Elma y a mi" -Tohru accede y se regresa con sus amigos- "Brayden-san, le pedimos que no efectúe la compra, estaría dejando sin trabajo a gente buena y con familias"

"Ah escucha, Kobayashi ¿Cierto?" -ella asiente- "no tomo muy enserio a una mujer que cubre su cabeza con una máscara de calabaza pintada de azul puesta"

Brayden se refiere a su disfraz, ella se quitó la máscara que hizo con la calabaza.

"Mejor" -mira a Takiya- "mi hijastro adora Dragon Ball, yo en lo personal no"

"Pues está muy mal señor" -dijo Takiya

"Ajá claro" -ve a Elma- "tu disfraz me gusta, ese cuerno se ve muy real" -dijo y agarra el cuerno de Elma para palpitarlo

"Mmmmm..." -dijo Elma poniendo cara de sorpresa, y poniéndose roja- "¡Oooiiigaaaa, taaaardé todo un... día haciendo mi disfraaaaaz!" -dijo sonando... ¿Excitada?

Kobayashi se confundió ante tal escena de la leviatán así que se acercó al 1er dragón que tuvo cerca: Fafnir.

"¿Oye qué le pasa?" -preguntó en tono de susurro

"El dragón marino leviatán y el unicornio tienen una cosa en común: para ambos el cuerno es un punto híper sensible, si se lo tocan sienten... esa sensación eléctrica que todos conocen como... excitación" -explicó Fafnir

Esa respuesta asustó a la humana, si de por si actuando de lo más normal posible los dragones causan ligero caos, ya imaginaba una dragona en celo.

"¡Oiga suelte su cuerno!" -Kobayashi soltó el agarre tomando la muñeca de Brayden y separándola de Elma, quien al dejar de sentir la mano del humano empezó a calmarse, su sonrojo seguía ahí, y jadeaba un poco, el hombre las vio confundido- "amm... ya lo dijo se tardó en hacerlo y no quiere que se lo estropeen" -el hombre la vio, Kobayashi rezó porque se lo creyera, al final encogió los hombros con un leve "hmm" de su garganta- "vinimos a verlo, necesitamos hablar"

"No hay nada de qué hablar"

"He trabajado en esa empresa desde que me gradué" -dijo Kobayashi

"La programación es lo único que sé hacer... que deja buen salario" -dijo Takiya, ya que sabe hacer otras cosas como Otaku

"Y yo necesito el empleo, ¿Cómo espera que pague el alquiler Y LA COMIDA?" -dijo Elma poniendo énfasis en "comida"

"Sus problemas me importan un bledo, voy a comprar la compañía y se acabó, suerte buscando trabajos pero ya no me molesten" -dijo y se fue de ahí

Tohru no aguantaba, gruñía como todo un dragón, e iba a lanzarse al hombre, pero Kobayashi la detuvo.

"Tohru no, no lo vale, recuerda no destruyas a nadie"

"..." -Tohru guardó las alas y su cola- "de acuerdo"

"Ya veremos cómo seguir adelante, por el momento tengo algo de dinero de la indemnización, nos será suficiente hasta que encuentre otro empleo"

"Con dinero o sin él yo estaré a tu lado Kobayashi-san, porque te amo sin importar nada"

"Tohru no exageres" -dijo sonrojada, por suerte se había puesto su máscara

Siguieron su recorrido, tantas casas que visitaron, tantos dulces que les dieron, y tantas travesuras que les hicieron a los que no quisieron darles dulces. Y al final, después de haber recorrido media ciudad, de ver que casi es media noche y de ver que ya a varios se les acabaron los dulces, era hora de volver al departamento de Kobayashi a pasar el resto de la noche divirtiéndose entre amigos.

"Traje un nuevo juego que me compraron, lo dejé en casa de Kanna y quisiera jugarlo entre amigos" -dijo Riko

"Bueno, un nuevo juego siempre es una nueva aventura" -dijo Fafnir

Kobayashi no prestaba atención, solo pensaba cómo salir del problema en el que se encuentra ahora, pero una pequeña brisa que pasó rápidamente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio a su alrededor algo confundida, en un punto que vio, una silueta pasó rápido a unos metros a su derecha, eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

"Ah chicos, ¿No vieron eso?" -preguntó Kobayashi

"¿Ver qué Kobayashi-san?" -preguntó Tohru

"Una silueta pasó muy rápido a mi lado"

"Seguro fue tu imaginación" -dijo Takiya

"Cuando vives con dragones ya es difícil saber que sí y que no imaginas" -admite la chica pelirroja

Pero algo o alguien cae frente a ellos, ellos se detuvieron de golpe, algunos con sorpresa, otros no tanto.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

La figura cayó haciendo un aterrizaje de superhéroe, y lentamente se iba poniendo de pie, con la cabeza agachada, ya visto bien, usaba una armadura samurái color negra de aspecto tétrico, su cuerpo emanaba un aura negra (literalmente), su cara cubierta por la máscara del casco, pero sus ojos estaban visibles, y cuando alzó la mirada sus ojos brillaron en rojo, y gruñe.

"No puede ser" -dijo Shōta- "es el demonio nocturno del halloween, el Fukushu"

"Niño, ya te dijimos que los demonios no existen, seguro nos sorprendió con un truco como el cabeza de pecera de la película de Spiderman" -dijo Kobayashi

La figura extiende las manos lentamente, abre las manos, que luego cierra cuando aparecen mágicamente 2 espadas katanas.

"Esas espadas salieron mágicamente" -dijo Riko

"¿Y eso parece truco como los de Mysterio?" -preguntó Shōta a Kobayashi

El Fukushu se va acercando lentamente hacia ellos, arrastrando las puntas de las espadas por el suelo causando grietas, ellos van retrocediendo lentamente, cada dragón sujetando el hombro de un humano para intentar protegerlo, Tohru a Kobayashi, Kanna a Riko, Lucoa a Shōta, Elma a Takiya, y Fafnir sujetando con fuerza el mango de su espada en caso de algo. pero luego se detuvo en seco.

"..." -todos se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo, 30seg exactamente, hasta que Kobayashi rompe el silencio- "¿No va a...?"

Se lanzó a toda velocidad, haciendo estallar esa parte del suelo donde estuvo parado, alza las espadas suelta un tajo, pero los dragones reaccionan igual de rápido, y lo que las espadas cortaron fue un poste de luz cerca de ellos, que cae al suelo luego del corte.

"... ESE DEMONIO QUISO CORTARNOS EN 2" -exclamó Kobayashi

"¿No que los demonios no existían?" -preguntó Shōta a Kobayashi

"¡Ay niño madura!" -le dijo ella a él

Todos ven como el Fukushu se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos, y se detuvo para flexionar un poco sus piernas, enlistándose para atacar de nuevo. Kobayashi estaba preocupada por los demás, sobretodo los niños, así que decidió hacer algo que creyó que jamás haría: darle a su sirvienta por su lado.

"Tohru" -dijo Kobayashi llamando la atención de la dragona- "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de no destruir a nadie?"

"¿Ajá?" -fue todo lo que dijo

Se vuelve a lanzar hacia ellos para atacarlos por 2da vez.

"¡Destrúyelo!" -gritó Kobayashi a Tohru

Tohru se sorprendió ante esa orden de su patrona, pero después puso la vista en el Fukushu con una sonrisa maliciosa. El demonio ya estaba a escasos metros, y Tohru esperó eso, transformó la mitad de su brazo (del codo a la mano) en una pata de dragón, cerró el puño y lanzó un fuerte uppercut que dio de lleno al Fukushu en el abdomen, se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que Tohru puso más fuerza y lanza al demonio 10m lejos de ella. El Fukushu luego de impactar rodó y rebotó en el suelo por 5m más.

"¡Disfruté eso jaja!" -volvió su brazo a forma humana

Se levantó; miró el área de su armadura donde Tohru lo golpeó, tenía queraduras, bajo su máscara se ven sus ojos, los cuales tienen un semblante de sorpresa. Tohru aparece un símbolo mágico, lanzándolo hacia el Fukushu, atrapándolo y lo atrae a gran velocidad hacia Tohru, ella lo atrapa del cuello, transforma su otra mano en una garra y se prepara para darle un letal zarpazo cuando...

"¿Tohru?" -dijo el Fukushu

No solo ella, todos los demás se sorprendieron de que ese demonio supiera el nombre de la dragona. Tohru deshizo su garra volviéndola un brazo humano otra vez, sin soltarlo sujeta su casco y se lo va quitando.

"NOOO" -le quitó el casco, revelando a un joven muchacho un poco más joven que Tohru, peinado negro y corto, con una cicatriz de zaroazos que atraviesa su ojo, y sus dientes eran puntiagudos

Tohru se sorprende al verlo, no lo hubiera reconocido en su forma humana, pero tiempo como humana ayudó a reconocerlo, un rostro que creyó no volver a ver, y honestamente era el último rostro que esperaba ver.

"... ¿Kaosu?" -dijo su nombre, escuchar ese nombre también sorprende a Kanna, a Lucoa y a Fafnir

"... Jeje, hola... onee-san" -la saludó

"¿ONEE-SAN?" -exclamó Kobayashi- "Tohru, ¡¿Este demonio es tu hermano?!"

"No es un demonio Kobayashi-san, es solo un joven dragón travieso, Kobayashi-san Kaosu-chan, Onii-chan Kobayashi-san"

"Madame" -saludó Kaosu- "oye onee, ¿Podrías soltarme? Me siento pez en la caña"

Ella lo suelta y cae al suelo, él se levanta.

"Que linda" -dijo sarcástico

"¿Qué haces aquí? No he sabido de ti desde que huíste de casa, papá prohibió volver a mencionar tu nombre en la facción"

"Se nota el aprecio hacia sus crías" -dijo con un tono bromista y sarcástico

"¡Esto no es un juego!" -lo reprende- "si descubre que estás aquí nos irá mal a los 2"

"¿Y por qué lo dices hermana?" -Tohru desvía la mirada y no le dice, eso hizo que lo dedujera- "¿También huiste de casa? Ohh estás en problemas jeje"

"Los 2 lo estamos, si me hundo te arrastro conmigo, por lo menos conmigo será menos duro"

"... Tienes un punto, por favor Tohru-chan no le digas por favor, prometo portarme bien haré lo que sea pero no me delaten" -ve a los demás- "Fafnir-sama, Kanna-kun, Quetzalcoatl-kun hola"

Ellos le hacen señaa de saludo.

"Escucha dragón del caos, soy de la facción armonía y tu estancia aquí es un delito, y tendrás que acompañarme de regreso" -dijo Elma con su tridente en manos

"Pues a ver marina si como roncas duermes" -dijo tomando sus espadas

"¡Oigan no se les ocurra destruir la ciudad por andar con sus diferencias de facciones!" -dijo Kobayashi

"¡Tú te callas humana!" -Tohru lo toma de las greñas- "¡Ay duele duele duele!"

"¡A mi Kobayashi-san no le gritas, y Elma...!" -suspira con pesadez- "si no dices nada... puedes quedarte con la mitad de mis dulces" -le muestra la funda de una almohada, llena de dulces

Elma hace una seña con la mano como diciendo "más arriba", diciéndole no verbalmente que aumente el precio.

"Aish ok, te los doy todos"

"... Trato" -Elma toma los dulces de Tohru

"Wow Tohru, gracias"

"Es la última vez que te salvo el pellejo, además eres mi onii-chan y... te extralé demasiado" -lo abraza

"... Yo también onee" -él la abraza a ella

"Tohru, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes un hermano?"

"No lo vi en siglos, creí que se había olvidado de nosotros" -responde a su patrona y enamorada

"Amm... Oye, Kaosu ¿Verdad?" -llamó Kobayashi al joven dragón- "pues ya que no nos vas a matar y... que eres hermano de Tohru, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a nuestra fiesta de esta noche?"

Al joven le sorprende esa invitación por parte de la pelirroja, pero solo sonríe.

**-1hr después**

El grupo estaba realizando su convivio en el departamento de Kobayashi, los niños comiendo dulces y Fafnir jugando Dark Souls.

"Wow, esta noche fue divertida" -dijo Kanna comiendo un dulce

"Si, hay que hacerlo todos los años" -dijo Riko sonrojada- "¿Te parece bien Kanna-chan?"

"Si, Saikawa, sabes que a tu lado me divierto más, te quiero"

Ese "te quiero" hizo eco, sonrojando a Riko, y grita con sus manos en mejillas y el corazón en su boca. Mientras en la puerta de entrada, Tohru y Kaosu veian a los demás y charlaban, Kaosu ahora vestia un kimono samurái color negro.

"Cambiaste onee, antes eras el arma principal de nuestro padre, y no te importaba nada, ahora eres más..."

"¿Feliz?" -ella sonríe- "si, si lo soy, y todo ha sido gracias a Kobayashi-san, la verdad haberla conocido, y haberme vuelto su sirvienta ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado"

"¿Entonces así eres feliz? ¿Cómo la esclava de una humana?"

"Tú no lo entenderías onii, cometen errores, eso los hace normales"

Kaosu le presta atención.

"Se equivocan sobre ellos" -dijo ella- "si son todo lo que papá dicen, pero mucho más"

"... ¿Y consideras que merecen tu protección?" -preguntó Kaosu

"Ese es el punto, no se trata de merecer, es sobre lo que crees, y de ellos aprendí la paz, y amo a Kobayashi-san, y la seguiré amando siempre"

"Pero es una humana, ella hará su vida, envejecerá, y morirá mientras nosotros, seguiremos en este mundo por muchos milenios más, ¿Qué harás cuando eso pase?"

"No me abruma el tiempo, disfrutaré los años que tendré con ella, y la esperaré, porque se que algún día llegará mi día, y podremos estar juntas otra vez"

"... Tohru de verdad aprecio que me cubras, odiaría si papá me encontrara, ya no soportaba el caos, solo quise vivir mi vida, lejos de las reglas de papá y hoy gracias a ti aún puedo hacerlo, si llegas a necesitar algo lo que sea, tú pídelo"

"Y aprecio la oferta onii" -dijo Tohru para ver a los demás, pero después una mirada maliciosa se forma en su rostro- "la verdad, creo que si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi"

**-Minutos después**

Tohru, Kanna, Elma y Lucoa estaban por probar el nuevo juego de Riko, un juego de baile.

"Ok solo eligen la cancion" -Riko colocó una canción al azar- "luego deben sujetar estos mandos" -les da unos controles inalámbricos en forma de varas, como de la Wii- "cuando inicie, en la pantalla aparecerán 4 personajes en la pantalla que empezarán a bailar, deben imitar sus pasos"

"¡Entendido!" -dijeron las 4

El juego inicia, y la musica empieza (ellas bailan este video, terminen de verlo en el 1:30, lo demás son bloopers: watch?v=CQ5ZAt9HLRk&t=90s).

Cuando acabó los demás aplaudieron.

"Gracias gracias, todos son muy amables" -dijo Tohru

"Tohru" -Kobayashi deja de aplaudir y busca por todas partes- "desde hace rato que no veo a tu hermano"

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abre y Kaosu llega riendo.

"¿Y tú dónde estabas?" -preguntó Kobayashi

"Ah un favor para mi hermana Kobayashi-san, y descuida, tú, Takiya y Elma-san ya no tienen que preocuparse por perder sus empleos"

"... ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si me encargué del gringo que quería comprar su lugar de trabajo"

"¡¿Qué?!" -se asusta y ve a su sirvienta- "¡Tohru, qué te dije!"

"Me dijiste que no lo destruyera, descuida, le dije que se deshiciera de él SIN destruirlo"

"Y eso hice me deshice del tipo y de qué manera miren les enseñaré" -usó un hechizo en el televisor, lo que les permitió a todos ver lo que hizo

El televisor mostraba un cuarto de hotel, donde estaba Brayden dormido, cuando de la nada una luz roja se hace presente, y un fuerte rugido despierta al estadounidense, solo para ver sorprendido y asustado, parado sobre la cama a Kaosu con su armadura puesta y sus 2 katanas.

"¡Malévolo invasor del otro lado del mundo, yo soy el Fukushu el demonio de la noche, y tu presencia en mi tierra me llena de IRA!" -Brayden solo se cubría con sus sábanas- "¡Tienes hasta el amanecer para irte de mi tierra y no volver jamás, oh y cancela tu compra no te vas a llevar nada de aquí, hazlo o te voy a devorar como devoré a los otros que quisieron alterar mi tierra!"

Seguido dio un fuerte rugido, Brayden dio un fuerte grito, se sale de la cama, toma su maleta y se va corriendo de ahí por su vida, la pantalla vuelve a mostrar el videojuego.

"¿Asustaste a ese hombre?" -dijo Takiya

"Y que sustote le di, creo que mojó sus pantalones jajajaja"

"Pero no era necesario que te metieras" -dijo Kobayashi

"Si Kobayashi-san, pero sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti, incluso hacer que mi hermano le de un susto a un tipo, y ahora no perderás tu trabajo"

Kobayashi se dio cuenta en la honestidad de esas palabras, y es verdad, ya no tenía que preocuparse por su trabajo, y fue gracias a Tohru y su hermano.

"Si es verdad, es verdad ya no hay qué preocuparse" -ve a Tohru- "agradezco que quieras dar lo mejor por mi, y lo aorecio, sé que no es mucho, pero te lo voy a recomoensar"

Así Kobayashi se acercó, y abrazó a Tohru, ella se sonrojó, por lo general ella abrazaba a la humana no al revés, pero lo disfrutó y lo corresponde.

_"Aprecio... tener a Tohru en mi vida, a Kanna, a todos, ya no me siento sola" _-dijo en sus pensamientos

**-Rato después**

Como ya no había que preocuparse por el dinero, Kobayashi estaba ebria otra vez, dando sus discursos con Takiya quien con sus lentes estaba igual de ebrio, esta vez con el hermano de Tohru como tema.

"ES BIEN SABIDO QUE LOS SAMURÁIS SON GUERREROS HONORABLES, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL HONOR EN ANDAR HACIENDO TRAVESURAS Y ANDAR MATANDO?" -gritó ella sacudiendo al chico

"Kobayashi-san suélteme me mareo"

"BUENO HASTA LOS SAMURÁIS NECESITAN SUS MOMENTOS PARA ANDAR DE BROMISTAS COMO LOS NINJAS Y HAY HONOR EN MATAR SI HAY CAUSA" -ahora él lo sacude

"¡Ya ya suéltenme!" -lo sueltan y se coloca junto a Tohru- "¿Siemore es así cuando bebe?"

"Bienvenido a mi mundo igual la amo, ¿Y qué será de ti?"

"Ah pues, me quedaré hasta el amanecer, ya mañana seguiré con mis viajes, pero descuida onee, te visitaré cada año"

"Que así sea onii, ahora que te encontré no te irás tan fácil"

Ambos se abrazan, mientras Kobayashi seguía de ebria reclamando lo que sea a las chicas y que se desnudaran, lo típico en ella XD.

* * *

******* - n**** - n)*** - n)~** - ****n)~****(* - ****n)~****(n**

* * *

En un departamento, en una habitación, sobre una cama había una gran pila de envoltorios de dulces, y dentro de la pila estaba Elma, con la boca manchada, y desnuda, su cuerpo cubierto por los envoltorios solo dejando ver una pierna, sus brazos y su cabeza. Cuando acabó la fiesta en casa de Kobayashi y se regresó a su departamento lo 1ro que hizo fue desvestirse, nadar en todos los dulces y después comérselos toda la noche, literalmente porque salía el sol.

"Mmmmm..." -gime después del atracón que se puso- "la mejor... noche... de mi vida"

**-Fin-**

* * *

**watch?v=2bm2WmWiohw**


End file.
